All about the girl
by Notalovesong
Summary: Ally Dawson knows nothing about music or singing. That's it,until Austin Moon came along. Can this new kid at her school teach her how to enjoy music? Can he teach her how to love? KInda OOC.


**I need you to picture Austin and Ally as they were in season 1. At least for now.**

**Enjoy and remember,at least 5-10 reviews to continue.**

**Ally's POV.**

I walk along the school corridor,books tight at my chest,science class is my destination.

I'm quite late.

It doesn't happen really often,actually it never happens to me,but this morning my alarm-clock didn't ring.

Yes,I Ally Dawson,the classroom nerd hasn't been right on time.

The second bell,the one for the start of the lesson is about to ring.

I quicken my pace without even looking in front of me.

Suddenly something is blocking my passage.

I don't even realize I bumped onto someone at first.

I manage to realize it at the same time I notice my books on the ground.

I bend down to pick them up and my head hits with unfortunate stranger's one.

My hands reach the books and someone else's hands lean on mine.

A chill tuns through my spine.

I raise my head to see whose hands were.

In front of me there's a boy.

Roughly,he should be my age.

I have never seen him before at school. Maybe he is new.

I pause just now to really look at him.

Brown gaudy eyes,blond hair that frames his face,nice and lively look,tall as a lamp-post,or maybe it's me. I am short.

I get lost staring at his face when,despite the pain for the hit he just got,he doesn't put a hand on his forehead,he doesn't scream,he just smiles at me slightly.

Some girls wave at him and giggle passing next to him.

Okay,maybe I'm not the only one who finds him cute after all.

"Let me help you." It's the first thing I hear him saying. From his tone,I infer he is worried for me.

"Oh no,don't worry! It's all my fault. I was in a hurry and..."

"It can happen." he interrupts me. "Don't worry. I was in a hurry too. I didn't want to be late on my first day."

"First day? So I was right! You are new! I have never seen you before indeed."

The guy with the angelic face flashs a radiant smile again and it makes me almost pass out.

"Yeah,I've moved on there with my family. I'm Austin anyway. Austin Mon- Moon!" he says offering his hand.

"Allyson. But everyone calls me Ally. Ally Dawson. Nice to meet you." I shake his hand,maybe a little too much to be honest.

I realize my hand is all sweaty. Damn.

What's happening to me?

DRIIIIIIIIIN!

The bell rings. Damn. I'd better hurry up!

"Sorry Austin,but I have to go."

"Yeah,I understand. Oh could you tell me the way to the history class,please?"

"Sure. Turn right and then go straight."

"Thank you really much. You saved me." he waves at me affectionately as if he has known me forever,instead of five minutes.

"Oh,it was nothing." I respond. Then I go on my science class.

"Ah..and Ally?"

"Yeah?"

"I hope to see you again."

I give one of my best smiles. "I hope to see you again too. And be sure we will meet again. School is small after all."

I take up walking quickly again,with my lower limbs towards the classroom while my head is elsewhere.

Morning badly started,but well ended up. Very well.

This meeting was really pleasant.

His charm has won me over.

Wait.

"What charm? He didn't even kiss your hand! That's charm!" A voice comes into my head.

Oh shut up!

There's..there's just something about him. Maybe the way he smiles,oh that smile..that smile...okay,stop.

I've just met him but I have the feeling that he is sweet and a bit childish guy.

I know people's personality at a first glance.

I enter in my classroom panting.

Maybe because of running fast,maybe because thinking about Austin has left me breathless. Who knows.

Fortunately Mr. Williams hasn't arrived yet. He is a really clumsy person.

My school mates won't say a word about my delay.

I sit at my desk with that boy still in my head.

I've met him just five minutes ago,but I can't rid my mind of that perfect and friendly face.

Me and Elliott,my best friend,exchange a smile.

I mouth a small "Hi".

Maybe it's better if I don't tell him about my previous "pleasant" meeting.

Let me explain why.

Me and Elliott are...well...friends with benefits.

It all began last summer at a party.

We've been involved in several games,like truth or dare...and stuffs like that.

God,I shouldn't have come to that party. I never go to parties. Especially not at the popular ones.

But that day Elliot had convinced me. I said yes,not to let him down.

We ended up kissing. Quite passionately. I could never forget that kiss.

I think my feelings for him have changed since then. I can't see him as just a friend anymore and I know it's the same for him. I have a small crush on him,but we're not really close now.

We're both too stubborn to admit the fact we like each other. And I'm the one who suffers the most.

Another thing: I'm afraid of starting a serious "relationship" with him. There's still time for that,though.

What if it doesn't work? What if we find someone else? What if things get awkward between us? I don't wanna lose him as a friend. I wouldn't be able to accept it.

He is the only true one I have right now. I know I can talk about anything with him. He will always understand me. We will always understand each other.

I had a "boyfriend" before,named Dallas,but we were at elementary school,so it doesn't count.

I have never seen him after that anymore cause he moved on another town. I remember myself crying on my pillow. I was just a little girl back then,who cares. Fortunately I've changed.

But Elliott has always been still there.

I learned how to wait for guys to do the first step. I'm waiting for Elliott's one.

I wish my best friend Trish was here. She used to give me loads of advice.

I sigh.

Mr Williams is entering in the classroom.

Today we have to work with the frogs,not that I care. Me and Elliott would be team as usual. He is almost as good as me,that's why many people tease us about being a couple,saying we're perfect for each other.

I don't know why,but I wonder what's Austin doing.

1 HOUR LATER

Spanish lesson time!

I love Miss Torres,she is a wonderful teacher. She makes you really enjoy the language. I don't have any problems at all actually. I always get an A with her. (not only).

"See you again,uh?" a voice whispers into my ear but I can't see who is,cause he enters quickly in class before me,but it seems familiar.

A huge smile plants on my face when I see him. I can't give it up.

It's Austin,the hampered guy.

"You are here?!" I whisper while sitting at my place. Purely by chance,I think,his spot is next to mine.

Miss Torres is already at the teachers's desk,happy as usual.

"It seems so." he responds.

"How was your first hour here?"

"Oh,good. Really good. Miami girls are really nice" he giggles.

My lips purse. The thing doesn't even surprise me. I feel my stomach twisting.

Jealousy?

Oh my God,little voice in my head,really?

"I'm happy." I reply annoyed,trying to sound as kind as I am usually. I don't even know why.

An awkward silence comes.

"How is the cafeteria here?"

"What?"

"How is the cafeteria here?" he repeats,a bit embarassed.

"It is...good,I guess? But...why are you asking me now? We have a couple of hours before lunch!"

"I don't know...I..." I see his cheeks burning red.

So cute! I think he wanted to start a conversation with me but he doesn't know how to. There's no problem with that,cause I don't know either.

I think I should give this guy a chance. Maybe I'll get over Elliott,even if I think it's impossible.

"Shhhh,over there!" Miss Torres reproaches us.

"Sorry." we say in unison.

"I see you've already made friends with our new mate,Ally." she says.

"Yeah,we had an accident,before." I tell her.

I hear some girls chuckling.

"I am sure you all will make friends with him immediately. Austin's father...oh you know what? Never mind."

I glance at him in wonder.

He raises his shoulders,wordless.

Who is Austin Moon?

This guy has made me really curious.

When the lesson ends I reach him in the corridor and we walk together towards my locker. I wonder where is his.

"You didn't tell me why you moved on."

"Sorry,what?"

Umm,I see the guy is a bit distracted by me. I chuckle.

"Oh yeah. The thing is...I want to become a famous singer."

"Oh. And you think you can make it here?"

"Yeah...well...my father...knows Jimmy Starr."

"Jimmy Starr? That Jimmy Starr?"

"Yup. I came here hoping for a record deal. It's been my dream since I was a kid. I know,it will seem an absurd idea to you. I want to...meet his daughter Kira too. She is really beautiful."

Uuugh,that bad feeling hits my stomach again. Anytime girls are around him,I feel like this.

He laughs.

That smile makes me melt.

I barely know him,but he makes a strange effect on me. I don't know,it never happened to me,not even with Elliot.

What am I thinking? I must be wrong.

"N-no...no..it's not absurd. It's cool that you wanna pursue your dreams."

"Even if they never come true?"

"Stop! You have possibilities!"

"How? I've just met you,Ally Dawson,but I'm talking to you like a good friend."

I don't get it. I feel a connection with this guy.

"It's just...it's just that..." I paused for a second blushing,taking my eyes off him,focusing on his blue ,green,white squared shirt. "I believe in dreams" I murmur.

"Do you have one?"

"Of course! But..it's weird to be honest."

"Oh,come on!"he encourages me,patting my shoulder.

I hold my books tight.

"I would like to become a writer." I let these words quickly escape out of my mouth,without even breathing. Only Elliott knew this. Why am I telling this stranger?

"Really?"

"Yep. Is that weird?"

"No. Not at all. I can see you as a writer. Maybe a love stories writer. I bet you're really good at school."

"I am. And I actually proud of it. How do you now?" My eyes widen.

"Lucky guess." he laughs.

I do that too,the he interrupts me with another question.

"What do you write?"

"Poems. I'm good with rhymes."

Gosh I hope he doesn't ask me to read him one. Most of the poems are about Elliot. It would be embarassing. Luckily he doesn't know about this poems about him,cause I wrote them in my secret book. I never leave home without it. If someone found it,I will die!

"Fascinating. I am good at finding good instruments. I know there's a fantastic music shop here. His name is Sonic Boom. Do you know it?"

I almost choke with my spit.

Sure I know it. My father owns it. I even work there sometimes when I'm not busy with homework.

I am a bit ashamed to tell him that,cause he seems so into music while I know nothing about it. I'm too busy studying. I don't want to make a bad impression with him.

I can't even sing. I think I have a bad voice. I don't even sing in the shower. I randomly listen to music,or to my father when I have spare time.

I don't know why I care so much. It's just...something about him that attracts me.

"Yeah,I've heard about. Sometimes I go there too." I tell him. That wasn't a lie after all. "They sell really good instruments." Well I'm promoting my dad's shop.

"Are you into music too?" he asks. Oh no. What am I supposed to do now? What am I supposed to say?

"N...yeah! Absolutely!" I lie. Oh my God,why did I do that?

"Awesome! We can talk about our favourite music during free time! We can play video games,go to the cinema..."

"Wait,wait. You're running too fast." I laugh. This guy is so amazingly sweet.

"Why do you want to do all of those things with me? We don't even know each other!"

"I know. But you was the first face I saw this morning. And I'm really pleased about it. It's like I trust you. We have an entire year almost. Haven't we?"

"Of course."

Yes,this guy is totally giving me good feelings. I've found a new friend,finally.

It's funny to think that I had to wait for so long,and this guy isn't even from Miami.

While walking and laughing together my look crosses Elliott's one.

The green jealousy monster gets him in seeing me talking with Austin. I decided to take advantage of it.

Once I arrived at my locker,I kiss Austin quickly in the cheek to say him bye.

He touches his cheek and goes away,with a dreamy expression on his face.

I glance at Elliott. He clenches is fists,I see fury in his eyes. He should pay for every time he courts girls. I think I should have fun with that again.

Austin's arrival is really useful. And he's cute too! Okay, Ally now stop for real.

I've just opened my locker when Elliott comes behind the locker's door.

"Hey!" he exclaimes,scaring me a little bit.

"What the he...oh it's you Elliott"

"We are making conquests with the non-muscular guy,aren't we?" I notice the sarcastic tone of his voice. He was proud of his muscles. So annoying.

"It's Austin. The new one. I was just showing him around. And why do you care then?"

He gapes,unsure about what to say.

"I don't." he bites his lip. "He is not..popular after all." he stuttered. "Just asking."

"I don't wanna let you down,but is seems like it's the next Don Giovanni of the school! You have no chance."

He truly was. Not even a day and he has already girls that chase him.

"Look's who talking!" I exclaim. "And don't worry. I would never think him that why. Cause I have another guy on my mind."

Liar!

Really voice? Again?

"Really who?" he asks. I really hope he understands I'm talking about him. He is not that stupid.

"You said you don't care..." I reply.

"Touchè." he sighs. I love his french accent. But not as much as Austin's smile.

"Wanna hung out tonight?"

"Why not?"

I wonder when he'll decide to ask me on a date. On a real one!

I'm tired of waiting for him.

Since we kissed like that;I've always been hoping that we could have become something more. But he doesn't.

I wonder if Austin would do it.

Wait what?

Yes you heard me. I said "I wonder if Austin would do it."

So it's true isn't it?

Yeah,I think so.

His smile stole a little piece of my heart. And there was no need of a summer party.

**DUN DUN DUN! End of chapter 1! hope you liked it! **

**Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally. (sadly)**


End file.
